Odine's New Machine
by Faia Fire
Summary: Odine's new time and compression machine gets the curiosity of the girls and Irvine volunteers to be the one who tests it. Where does it take him and what were his adventures?


This is a one-shot story that I found in stock. I submitted this to Square Enix for an application (yeah I know, the nerve LOL), even if I knew that I lacked the years of experience they needed to be a writer/editor for Square Enix.

I'm glad I didn't pass that job as I am happy with my current one Anyway, scenario given was that a Square Enix was teleported accidentally to modern Japan—and you're supposed to show modern Japan and highlight pop culture. 500 words max. Whew.

Although I'm quite a fan of modern Japan and was nuts over Final Fantasy then, I knew I had a long way to go and probably won't pass XD—but submitted my story anyway. A few months after, I got a thank you letter and the rest is history.

Again, I'm happy where I am. I chose Irvine Kinneas for this story. I tried to do Laguna but couldn't finish, or someone else from another Final Fantasy game—but being the fun-loving person that I am, couldn't quite go with serious characters at that moment LOL.

So there, just enjoy this story, even if it's VERY. VERY. VERY. Weird. I am warning you. Haha.

Hey man, don't panic when you see this letter.

As you already know, Selphie wanted to try out Odine's new time compression machine but I didn't let her, boldly agreeing to be the guinea pig. "So, after like a seriously loud alarm, you should panic," I told her, trying to be cool with it myself. That was what I heard while I was inside the machine though—Then I forgot what happened. I just remembered waking up to the sound of automobiles. I barely stirred; my skull felt like it was crushed! My vision started to focus and I saw skyscrapers and a sea of cars. Where the hell was I?

I stood up, staggering. A few people bumped into me and as I zigzagged my way through. They all walked so briskly! What's the rush? The funny thing is, they're all walking in different directions! The pounding headache still bothered me. "Cure!" I exclaimed. People jumped from where they were, befuddled expressions on their faces. Soon, all the walking resumed and I felt heat rising behind my ears. "Hey, can't you take a joke!" I laughed, trying to act cool. I bumped into something sharp.

"Oops, I'm sorry… Quistis?" I felt relieved. What's she doing here? "Nani?" She sounded quite confused... and different. I raised my eyebrows. There was something off.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp holler from across the street. "Oi! Natsumi! That's pretty good!" It came from a guy with orange hair who was with a group of other oddly dressed people. "Another cosplayer from FF8!" a girl a mini-skirt exclaimed as they approached us. Quistis's look-alike giggled, taking her blond wig off (So it was a wig!), revealing her jet black, shoulder-length hair with thick bangs. She held her hand out and I stepped back.

"Hajimemashite! Sakihama Natsumi. You are?" She looked harmless I guess.

"Irvine Kinneas," I shook her hand, flashing my best smile. The group laughed.

"Are you kidding? Of course you're cosplaying Irvine, but who are you?" the orange-haired guy said, leaning his arm on Natsumi's shoulder casually.

"Uh. Irvine Kinneas?" This was all too weird.

"And I'm Naruto." Another uproar of laughter ensued. What's so funny?

"Come on, just join us. You're too funny," Naruto told me, putting an arm around me casually.

"Let's go take a look around!" As they walked, people started. I didn't care as much anymore because I wasn't the only one. I soon discovered more about the place. I was in Tokyo, Japan, and I think it's the busiest place ever. It was crazy to see stores upon stores of gadgets. I discovered such powerful technology stored in those small portable things! This beats Odine! I also got the answer to what cosplay was: People dress up and roleplay as characters from video games and animated shows. Was I from a video game? I didn't bother to ask.

My mind and my eyes quickly diverted to something else: poofy mini-skirts and white ruffles. They had wide smiles across their faces as they invited us to their maid café. Heck I want to go! I saw a glaze in Naruto's eyes, he wanted to go too.

Disappointingly though, we were pulled toward another direction as Ayame, the girl in the mini-skirt went ahead of the rest, sighing over a poster in one stall. "Ahhh…Purigorota!*"

"Mah, otaku! Ayame let's go! We're hungry!" Mariko complained.

I followed them to what they call a KTV joint. Ordering what Natsumi got, I sat between her and Ayame. Naruto started singing along the lyrics of the song flashed on the television. After his song, the food arrived and I started to dig in. They gave me wooden sticks and I stared at the others, observing how they used it. Frustrated, I picked up some of the fried food with my hands.

"More sushi?" Mariko offered. Reluctantly, I nodded and picked up a green blob with much difficulty.

"No!" they all shouted in unison, eyes filled with horror.

It was too late, I felt a sharp sensation rush through my nostrils up to my brain. It was tangy and spicy and unbearable! There was silence as I gagged and grasped around for water. After drinking more than one glass, I let out a gasp of relief. Then I flashed my best smile.

Everyone laughed and patted my back, telling me things I didn't understand anymore. I laughed along, then sank back to my seat and watched the group sing and goof around the KTV room, noticing their close friendship.

A heavy feeling overwhelmed me. I was reminded of home. I was away from them again. Will I be able to come back? Excusing myself, I rushed out, and immediately looked up the stars. The skies were not familiar to me and my face fell. Sighing, I looked down and placed my hands inside my pockets.

"Irvine!" The voice was high-pitched and almost squealing.

Selphie? She's here! I saw her puny figure running toward me, with Rinoa not far behind. "You're saaaaaaaafe! We used the machine and Rinoa tried to find you with her powers. We were worried!" Selphie hugged me tight, still almost jumping from where she was.

"Odine's machine works better now. It's inter-dimensional, not for time compression," Rinoa explained with a full smile. The weird vessel really was behind them! "Man, I like, missed home," I admitted, fighting the quiver in my voice. Can't look bad in front of them, can I? The smiles on their faces never left them, and I felt like I was already at home.

"So, shall we?" Selphie pulled at my arm like a child. I paused and thought about it. Sure I was homesick but vessel was okay already, right? The adventurous side of me kicked in.

"Say, how about we hang around a few days more?" By the way the girls cheered and jumped, I knew they were for it.

Sorry Squall, I'm writing this to tell you, we'll be back soon.

-Irvine


End file.
